


SWSH Swedish Names

by Anonymous



Category: Pocket Monsters: Sword & Shield | Pokemon Sword & Shield Versions
Genre: Gen, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Translation, idk - Freeform, kind of
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-05
Updated: 2020-12-05
Packaged: 2021-02-28 18:06:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,001
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23311360
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: I don't know.
Comments: 5
Kudos: 12
Collections: Anonymous





	SWSH Swedish Names

**Author's Note:**

> I'm a native English speaker currently learning Swedish, and out of curiosity, I decided to see if Pokemon games were released in Swedish, and that led to me going down a Google rabbit hole to conclude "yeah, no." So here we are.  
> If these characters already have Swedish names that just aren't listed on Bulbapedia nor anywhere where one could find them normally, feel free to call me a moron for going through this trouble.  
> It's 5:04 AM as of starting this, I have no idea how translations like this work, I haven't slept, and I'm running on 3 brain cells at most, so please forgive me if I screw up in places and please appreciate me for doing this either way.
> 
> EDIT: Hi, it's me. From the way-future. I slept this time. I made a bunch of corrections that I prolly wouldn't have noticed if it weren't for the user CactusCake, so thank them for not having Melony's name mean SUICIDE, lmao--  
> Also it occurred to me I forgot Rose and Oleana when I originally did this so I added them.  
> Anyway, I'll shut up now. Have fun reading, I guess.

Gloria:

Gloria's name essentially means glory, with her Japanese name _Yūri_ forming a pun on "championship" and "victory" in tandem with _Masaru_ (Victor), who we'll get to next

(Edit: Now, technically her name would stay the same, but this was for fun and I wanted to give pretty much all of the characters new names. If I were to write a serious fic using these names, I'd swap the name I gave her here with Gloria.)

With this in mind, I translated all three of these words to get _ära_ , _framgång,_ and _mästerskap._

Ärasounds most like a name and is literally glory, closest to the name most of us 

Victor:

As is obvious, Victor's name is short for victory. Along with _Yūri,_ his Japanese name _Masaru_ (to surpass) forms a pun on "championship" and "victory".

(Edit: Like with Gloria, his name would stay the same, but.... you know. I already made my point.)

After translation, I'm once again left with _framgång_ and _mästerskap,_ along with _överträffa_ (which might be a mistranslation but bear with me).

Cutting that in half, we'd be left with Träffa, apparently meaning "to strike". Which.... might work depending on how the player, assuming they picked Victor, battles.

We'll go with it.

Hop:

Hop's name comes from the hop plant, _Humulus lupulus_. We're not going to be translating the Latin name, though, so it doesn't matter.

The word "hop" remains the same in both Swedish and English, so his name will as well.

Marnie:

Her Japanese name, Mary, comes from rosemary, and her English name, Marnie, comes from _Rosmarinus_ , the genus that contains rosemary.

Translating rosemary got me _rosemarin_ , so following the pattern of removing _rose_ and _ros_ , it would appear Marnie's Swedish name is Marin!

Bede:

Bede's name is already translated, as it's the Danish word for Beet. Beet also happens to be Bede's Japanese name!

Translating Beet yielded _Bete_ , which only swaps out a letter from his English name, so that's neat. Enjoy your pseudo-new name, Bede!

Leon:

Leon's name comes from dandelion, with his Japanese name being _Dande_.

Dandelion in Swedish translates to "maskros" but that doesn't sound much like a name, so for the sake of change, we'll just call him Leo.

Sonia:

Sonia's Japanese and English names are the same, with her name possibly being from _Sandersonia_ , a genus of plant.

In this case, her name remains unchanged as well!

(Edit: Technically the Swedish version of Sonia is spelled Sonja, but. Y'know.)

Magnolia:

Magnolia's English and Japanese names are the same. Obviously, her name comes from the _Magnolia_ genus, and her name remains the same.

Milo:

Milo's Japanese name is _Yarrow_ , coming from the yarrow flower and 野 (ya), meaning field, while his English name comes from yarrow's Latin name, _Achillea millefolium._

Translating yarrow got me _pil,_ and translating field got me _fält_. For obvious reasons, we're going to go with the latter.

Nessa:

Nessa's English name comes from Loch Ness and could also be short for Vanessa, while her Japanese name _Rurina_ comes from 瑠璃苦菜 ( _ruri-nigana_ ), referring to the cupid's dart flower.

Translating Cupid (from cupid's dart) just got Cupid again, so I suppose that's what we'll call her since I feel like her name remaining the same as well would be rather boring.

Kabu:

Kabu's Japanese name is the same as his English one, with it coming from _kabu_ (turnip), _kabuto_ (a type of helmet), and _ka_ (fire). _Brand_ is the Swedish word for fire, so that's what we'll call him.

Bea:

Bea's Japanese name, _Saitō,_ comes from _saitō_ (kidney bean) and _tō_ (fight), while her English name comes from bean.

This gives us _Böna_ , which is not only a direct translation of bean but also sounds very much like a name on its own.

Allister:

Allister's Japanese name, Onion, comes from (you guessed it) onion, as well as _oni_ , meaning demon or ogre. Fitting, considering he's the ghost-type Gym Leader.

Meanwhile, his English name comes from _Allium_ , the genus containing onions, and Aleister Crowley, who (among other things) was an occultist.

From onion, I got _lök_ , and from demon, I got demon again, so we'll call him Lök.

Opal:

Opal's Japanese name is Poplar, from the poplar tree, while her English name comes from Poplar and, you guessed it, the opal gemstone.

Translation provided _poppel_ and opal again, so once again, we're going with Poppel.

Melony:

Melony's Japanese name (Melon) and English name both come from melon, which is a fruit. (Edit: Melony's not straight confirmed-- /j)

Translation just gave melon again, so I decided to go in a completely different direction and dub her "Istapp" for icicle.

(Edit: Not much of a name, I don't think, but it's a lot better than what I had for her name originally.)

Gordie:

Gordie's Japanese name, _Makuwa,_ comes from _Makuwa-uri_ (oriental melon, a cultivar of muskmelon), while his English name comes from gourd.

Translating gourd gave _råna_ , which definitely works as a name.

Piers:

Piers' Japanese name, Nezu, comes from _nezu_ , better known as temple juniper, while Piers' English name comes from _Juniperus_ and possibly "pierce."

Translating pierce produced _slå_ , so on a similar note, I got _skära_ from slash. Skära passes much better for a name, so we're dubbing him that.

Raihan:

Raihan's Japanese name, Kibana, comes from _kibanafuji_ (common laburnum) and possibly _kiba_ (fang), while his English name comes from golden rain and golden chain, common names for the common laburnum.

Translating golden gets us _gyllene_ , which sounds about right.

Rose:

Rose's Japanese name, Rose, is obviously after, well, a rose. His English name happens to be Rose as well.

Fittingly enough, his name remains unchanged for our purposes.

Oleana:

Oleana's Japanese name, Olive, comes from, you guessed it, olives. Her English name Oleana, on the other hand, comes from _Olea_ , the genus that contains olives, as well as the oleander plant.

We'll just stick with Olive.

(I'm gonna do the DLC characters next chapter, so just. Bear with me. This is gonna take a bit.)


End file.
